Adventure Mode
Adventure Mode is an alternative game mode added in the Insanity update. Currently, there are five levels of difficulty. Difficulty changes when you travel to another world using a Wooden Thing. If the difficulty gets higher, you can find things like a pig fortress and Tooth Traps spawned in the world. Sometimes you can also find burnt trees and stumps from already chopped down trees. The worlds also become larger and larger as you travel through worlds. Also, once you get to world 3 the items won't always be in close proximity to the Wooden Thing. The Wooden Thing spawned on the north of the map and the Box Thing spawned far south in a huge map. Also some worlds will have really strange things, like a forest biome with all the trees in it burnt down and charcoal around the map. And since the winter update, nights will become even longer in winter, and you can get island chain worlds with a lot of wormholes. Details about levels Warning! Below are spoilers, Adventure mode is more scripted than sandbox and playing through the levels is a great way to enjoy the game. Each level suffers from different variations, and finding out and adopting your strategy to them can be quite enjoyable. Click the Expand button on the right to reveal each level. Level 1: A Cold Reception Maxwell informs the player that an endless winter will begin in 10 days. Winter does not arrive suddenly, however, so expect to see evening coming sooner immediately. Pieces of the Teleportato will be scattered in four locations, with 2 pieces sharing 1 location, 2 pieces in unique locations, and finally the Wooden Thing. The Wooden Thing's location seems to always be in the same biome as a MacTusk camp; so explore if you find a camp while looking for the Thing, and use caution if you're traveling to the Thing during winter. This world is absolutely rich in carrots but has no berry bushes. Its ponds are primarily, if not exclusively, toad ponds. Level 2: The King of Winter Maxwell informs the player that endless winter has already begun as the cold mercilessly cracks the player's peripheral mid-dialogue. Players can look forward to 2-3 minutes of daytime while juggling the effects of freezing, starvation, and insanity ever present in this harsh climate. Berries and carrots are both available in this world. Level 3: Swine and Spiders - Outdated The third level suffers from the same altered Day-night cycle as level 1 and 2. Winter lasts longer than in Sandbox Mode, while Summer is normal. The first Winter will come almost immediately in this level. You will also find an extraordinary amount of Spider Dens. Level 4: My Kingdom for a ... - Outdated The fourth level suffers from an altered Day-night cycle where night is much longer than in Sandbox Mode. Winter lasts longer than in Sandbox Mode, while Summer is normal. You will not find any trees that aren't burnt on this level. If you find any Marsh it will be filled with extra Tentacles. Level 5: Battle of the Bulging Belly - Outdated The fifth level has several modifiers making it the end of the journey for all but the most well-prepared players. The level uses a Day-night cycle that is permanent night. Winter will come fast, and will never lift. There are no Carrots or Berry Bushes. The player starts surrounded by a ring of Campfires. '''Possible bug: '''When you start a new level in adventure mode, it will have a normal Day-night cycle. This will remain until your first Winter arrives, after which the special values will be used. It is unknown if this is intended or a bug. Gallery Maxwell's trap 2.png|Maxwell's Trap activated Maxwell's trap.png|Maxwell's Trap pig fort.png|A Pig Fortress|link=http://youtu.com/Ab975_CBTvw?t=13m30s Don't Starve huge map!.png|Picture of world 3 showing how far away certain parts can spawn from the Wooden Thing Category:Gameplay